Blue Wants to Play a Game
Blue Wants to Play a Game is the 12th episode of Blue's Clues from season 1. Characters Present *Blue *Steve *Sidetable *Mailbox *Shovel *Pail *Mr. Salt *Mrs. Pepper *Slippery *Tickety *Felt Friends *Gingerbread Boy (debut) *Goose *Fifi *Chicks *Stamp Book *Duck *Starfish *Octopus *Seahorse Summary Steve & Blue play some fun games. Recap Today, all sorts of games are being played at the Blue's Clues house, starting with hide & seek. We help Steve find Blue & he'd like to play again, but it would seem Blue doesn't want to play any more hide & seek. They play Blue's Clues to figure out what game Blue wanted to play instead of Hide & Seek. The 1st clue was a duck. Steve draws a duck as the 1st clue in his notebook. After that, they help Shovel & Pail with a jigsaw puzzle. Steve finds the 2nd clue on a duck. Steve draws the duck on the next page in his notebook. Later, Steve & Blue had to find their way to Gingerbread Boy's house by using a riddle. After finding the right places, they find Gingerbread Boy's house. After the visit, Steve had to find the 3rd clue. He finds it on the goose. Steve draws the 3rd clue, a goose in his notebook. He skidoos back home and had to put all the clues together. Steve thought it was the duckity, duck, duck goose game. But the answer that Blue wanted to play was Duck, Duck, Goose. After figuring out Blue's Clues, they play the game. After that, Steve sings the So Long Song and the episode ends. Trivia *The jigsaw puzzle was a picture of Mailbox's Birthday party from Mailbox's Birthday. *After Steve studied the Map, he makes up a tune to help him remember the places he & Blue had to take to find Gingerbread Boy's house. *Goof: Steve forgets to bring the map after skidooing into a gingerbread town. *Steve draws a duck twice in this episode, and the handwriting when Steve draws a duck does looks similar to the Episode: Blue's Favorite Song *This episode introduces Gingerbread Boy. *The middle of this episode's closing credits music is based on the music from What Does Blue Want to do on a Rainy Day?. *Blue makes a whimpering sound after Steve tells her that he'll play hide and seek again. *The Mailtime Song footage uses the same footage as "A Snowy Day". *This another episode where Steve didn't look at the viewers when he yells out "Mail". Gallery Blue Wants to Play a Game_001.jpg Blue Wants to Play a Game_002.jpg|"Eh, eh, eh, I didn't say 'Simon Says.'" Here_it_is!_2.jpg Pistas Da Blue Season 1 Blue Wants To Play A Game.gif Blue Wants to Play a Game_003.jpg Duck_3.png Blue Wants to Play a Game_004.jpg Blue Wants to Play a Game_005.jpg Blue Wants to Play a Game_006.jpg Blue Wants to Play a Game_007.jpg Blue Wants to Play a Game_008.jpg Blue Wants to Play a Game_009.jpg Blue Wants to Play a Game_010.jpg Blue Wants to Play a Game_011.jpg Blue Wants to Play a Game_012.jpg Blue Wants to Play a Game_013.jpg Blue Wants to Play a Game_014.jpg Blue Wants to Play a Game_015.jpg rubber duck.PNG Blue Wants to Play a Game_016.jpg Blue Wants to Play a Game_017.jpg Blue ball.png Blue bear.png Blue duck.png Blue car.PNG Blue Wants to Play a Game_018.jpg Blue Wants to Play a Game_019.jpg Blue Wants to Play a Game_020.jpg MAIL!!_24.jpg Shigo Correio Geemo (Classic).gif|link=Blue Wants To Play A Game Correio Season 1 Blue's Wants To Play A Game.png Post Time Season 1 Blue's Wants To Play A Game.png Blue Wants to Play a Game_021.jpg Blue Wants to Play a Game_022.jpg Blue Wants to Play a Game_023.jpg blues-clues-series-1-episode-1.jpg Blue Wants to Play a Game_024.jpg Blue Wants to Play a Game_025.jpg Blue Wants to Play a Game_026.jpg Blue Wants to Play a Game_027.jpg Blue Wants to Play a Game_028.jpg Blue Wants to Play a Game_029.jpg Goose.png Blue Wants to Play a Game_030.jpg Blue Wants to Play a Game_031.jpg Blue Wants to Play a Game_032.jpg Blue Wants to Play a Game_033.jpg Blue Wants to Play a Game_034.jpg Blue Wants to Play a Game_035.jpg Blue Wants to Play a Game_036.jpg Pistas Da Blue Episode 12.jpg Video Category:Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Season 1 Category:Episodes with Original Lyrics Category:Incorrect Answer Category:1996 Category:Steve Episodes Category:Episodes Where Video Letters Don't End With Bye Steve Category:Episodes Where Mailtime Happens Before Finding the Third Clue Category:Episodes Where the Characters Join in Blue's Activities Associated After Solving the Clues Category:Vhs Category:DVD